1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and system for recognizing an unknown voice by comparing it with a plurality of known voices, and, in particular, to a method and system for recognizing an unknown input voice utilizing an eigenvector obtained by the principal component analysis method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a voice recognition method in which a voice produced with a work as a unit is subjected to binary processing to form an input pattern in the form of a time-frequency distribution, which is also called a time-spectral pattern. The input pattern is compared with a plurality of library patterns by linear matching to recognize the input voice. This voice recognition method is also called the BTSP (Binary Time-Spectrum Pattern) method and it is simple and advantageous because it does not use the DP (Dynamic Programming) matching method. In addition, this method is excellent for absorbing frequency fluctuations in TSP so that it is expected to be applicable to an unlimited number of speakers. However, in the conventional BTSP method, a considerably large capacity is required for storing a number of library time-spectral patterns. This requires use of a high-speed processor for carrying out recognition processing without delay.